


【TimDami】Stay With You

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Damian Wayne, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Slut Shaming, Top Tim Drake, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 來匯報的下屬總感覺今天Tim不太對勁，就像在隱瞞甚麼一樣。While she was reporting to her boss, Tim, she found that he was kind of weird today.中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 18





	【TimDami】Stay With You

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ TimDami Week Day 6 - Dom!Tim
> 
> ＊Damian 14歲，Tim 19歲，文中沒有指明年齡，可以自行代入

「這是我們這個月的報告，你可以看一下。」站在Tim Drake面前正在匯報的部下仔細地向他解說最近Wayne Enterprise的業績。通常來說，他都會仔細地聽畢她的匯報，再給她進行一些提問，或是對於報告有不了解的地方。可是今天他有點反常地沒有再進行提問，只是笑著向她說「做得很好」便讓她離開了。

雖說Tim一直都待她很友善，可今天總有點不一樣的地方，她卻說不上是因為甚麼原因。然而既然他的上司已經讓她離開，她足夠聰明知道無論他發生甚麼事，亦與她無由，所以她點點頭便帶著報告離開。只是她無論怎樣也沒有想到，穿得一身整齊的青年，在桌下了一個全裸的少年。

這算是最驚奇的地方嗎？不，如果她知道那個少年是Damian Wayne，Tim的未成年養弟，而少年正在含著Tim的陰莖時，說不定她會因此嚇得昏到。不過當然，Tim不可能讓任何人知道，不是說他對於他們做的事情有任何羞愧之心，而是因為他無法接受讓任何人看到他的Damian的姿態。

因為含著他的陰莖再加上無法動彈的關係，Damian那緊緊地包在他肉棒上的嘴巴變得又紅又腫，男生不得不張大嘴巴才可以讓自己不會使Tim不舒服。同時也因為他要跪在Tim的腳邊，躲在狹小的桌子下。而Tim給予他明確的命令，只需要含著他的陰莖就可以，不需要給他口交。

Damian可能已經維持這個動作半個多小時了，雖說地上有柔軟的地毯，可跪在地上的膝蓋早就開始疼痛，而他的雙手也開始麻痺，下顎亦酸軟不已。不過他的主人早就把他訓練好，Damian含著對方最長時間的記錄是三個小時，只為在Tim工作的時候可以溫暖他的大肉棒。他不在乎因為長時間張開的嘴巴滴出津液，滴落在自己放在膝蓋上那握著的拳頭上，他只是安靜地等待Tim的命令。

Tim的手終於落在他的髪頂上，就像在安撫一隻貓咪般給他順毛，Damian感受著Tim的輕掃他的髪絲，不由自主地瞇起雙眼。「Good pet. Serve me so well.」Tim平穩的聲音讓Damian不住在鼻腔中發出滿足的哼聲，男人的讚賞總讓他感覺就像是心臟被填滿一樣。

男人知道他的每一個生理反應，當Tim用皮鞋把他跪著的雙腿分開的時候，他服從地把大腿分開，好讓對方可以看到他已經有反應的青莖。「很好，你現在可以給我口交了，Damian。」得到Tim的允許等同於獲得他的獎勵，所以Damian來不及理會酸軟的下巴，迫不及待地用雙手捧著男人的陰莖，腦袋一晃一晃地上下吞吐Tim的肉棒。

「做得很好，Damian，繼續。」Damian賣力地用嘴巴套弄早已硬透的陽具，舌頭靈活地舔弄肉莖的每一吋地方。他輕易地把整根肉棒吞進喉嚨裡，多次的深喉訓練讓他很清楚他要如何放鬆喉嚨，感受傘狀的龜頭如何逐點撐開他的喉管，伴隨著的是那堅硬的莖身，他已經很長一段時間不會因此而有反嘔的反應。

當Damian把整根陰莖吞進喉嚨裡的時候，鼻子可以觸碰到Tim跨間的毛髪，撓在他鼻尖上有點癢，可是男生沒有移動。他只是定在原地，感受對方的陰莖就在他的喉嚨中富有活力地跳動。「好孩子，看向我，Damian。」被喚到的人抬起眼睛，好讓Tim可以看見自己的淫態。雖說他不認為自己有甚麼漂亮的地方，可是他知道Tim喜歡看自己，對方甚至會拍下他們做愛的照片或是影片，只為了讓Damian可以看到自己情色的模樣。

在男生把眼簾抬起來的瞬間，Damian感覺到口腔內的陽具狠狠地跳了一下。在Tim看著Damian的時候，後者也可以看到他。他喜歡看到Tim那雙暗藍色的眼睛，和自身袓母綠的眼眸完全不一樣，可只有他可以窺探到在那無邊的深海中，只會在對上他的時候，才會泛起那欲望的暗涌。

Tim的手放在Damian的下巴上，指腹在撓動那敏感的下顎，果不其然聽到Damian的低吟。年輕的總裁不住輕笑，就連剛才那平穩的聲線亦染上笑意：「你果然很喜歡給我深喉，my little pet。我早就知道你在含著我的時候，會比平常更漂亮。」口中是這樣說，但他的腳尖卻抵在Damian的堅硬上，力度不多不少地輕踩在其之上。充滿羞辱意味的動作，卻只讓Damian更興奮，他羞紅了臉，屁股不住隨著Tim的動作搖擺，似乎是想要更多。

「Good little cocksucker,my perfect fuckhole.」Tim本只是搭在他腦袋上的手終於開始施力，雙手搭在Damian的頭上，腰肢也開始擺動起來。Tim的手掌握了抽插Damian嘴巴的節奏，每一下都把陰莖操得更進去，偌大的辦公室回盪著Tim操弄Damian喉嚨的聲音，Tim低喘著氣，眼睛一直放在男生的臉上沒有移開，他喜歡看到男生只能無力地跟從自己動作的樣子。

Damian小蜜色的身軀上冒起一層薄汗，比Tim小得要多的手無意識地放到男人的大腿內側，不知道想要得到平衡，還是想要將對方推開。然而有一點能肯定的是，Damian也享受在嘴巴被粗魯地抽插的感覺，他被逼出微小的呻吟聲，胯間的青莖也開始滴出興奮的前列腺液，打濕他腿前紅色的地毯，留下更深的痕跡。

喉嚨裡的巨物變得越來越大，Damian也能嚐到鹹濕的前列腺液－－屬於Tim的味道。光是想像Tim再過一會便會射滿他的嘴巴，Damian不由得興奮得渾身輕顫。Tim再用力地在他的嘴巴裡狠插幾下，猛然地把肉棒抽離Damian的小嘴，把精液射在男生潮紅的臉上。

Damian仍然聽話地看向Tim，讓對方可以把白濁射在他臉上。他深知Tim不會全射在他臉上，男人喜歡在看他滿臉精液的同時，還喜歡讓他吞下他的味道，所以Damian一直張開嘴巴，好讓Tim可以把肉棒塞回他的嘴巴裡。

就如他所想，Tim先是低吼著向他的臉頰射了好幾發精液之後，馬上又放回到他溫熱的口腔裡，把餘下的精液全數射進Damian的喉嚨裡，後者毫不浪費地把液體全部吞嚥下去。當Tim已經都射給Damian之後，無需等待男人的命令，便已經主動地給他清理乾淨。

他把半軟的陰莖拿出來，白濁在他的唇上留下一道銀絲，因為重力而掛在他的嘴角上。Damian先用粉舌把掛在嘴角的液體捲到嘴巴裡，再舔乾淨Tim肉棒上的液體。男生坐起來，舌頭掃過仍敏感不已的馬眼，還在龜頭上打轉，把年輕總裁的低吟逼出來。

Tim的手也沒有閒下來，指腹把Damian臉上的精液抹開來，小蜜色的肌膚顯得他更色情，明亮的祖母綠眼睛仍然盯著他的主人。Damian的臉上還沒有蛻去嬰兒肥，讓他看上去比實際年齡更年輕，這就像把世上最珍貴的寶石玷污了般，Tim為了這個念頭而呼嚕了聲。

直至Damian把他的陰莖清理乾淨之後，Tim把他的肉棒從Damian的嘴巴中拿出來，用又再一次因為男生而硬起來的陽具，在男生的臉頰上拍動數下。「謝謝，sir。」Damian仍然未變聲的聲線帶著稚嫩，卻又因為被操弄喉嚨而變得色情的沙啞，這兩種矛盾的聲音混合起來，卻有種偷吃禁果的快感。

「站起來，Damian。」Tim的椅子向後退，把空間騰出好讓男生可以站在他的面前。麻痺的雙腿，加上深埋在體內的玩意，使得男生有點艱難地站起來，就算他已經在Tim面前渾身赤裸過多少遍，他仍然會為對方似是要把他吃掉的眼神而感到緊張和羞恥。縱使他的全身因此而被燙紅，他還是能夠克制自己想要遮蔽自己的衝動。

Tim的雙手掃過Damian敏感的腰肢，看著男生的身體輕顫卻仍然保持在原地，順從地讓Tim撫摸他們，Tim不住滿意地露出淺笑。「你做得很好，Damian。乖孩子會得到甚麼？」聽到他的話，Damian控制不住興奮地微顫的反應，努力保持冷靜地回應他的話：「獎勵，sir。乖孩子會有獎勵。」

「嗯哼，現在躺在桌上把玩具抽出來，自己坐上來。」Damian回應一聲之後，便小心地躺在冰冷的辦公桌上，木頭的冷意在剎那間使他身上的毛孔都立起來，可是他知道很快他又會再次熱起來。Tim喜歡看著Damian主動地把一切展示在他的面前，毫無保留地，擁有這個男生是Tim最大的快樂和滿足。

Damain躺在桌上，細長的雙腿分別抵在桌邊，讓挺立的柱身和插著一根黑色的假陽具的後穴可以展露給Tim，讓對方可以一覽無遺。男生的手探到自己的下身，因為他躺著的原因，他無法看到對方的表情，可是他就算看不見，也能夠幻想出對方似是捕獵者的眼神。

他小心地握著假陽具的底部，慢慢把它抽出。這個玩具是Tim特意為他定製的，形狀和Tim的一樣，而且剛好可以抵在他的敏感點上。可是它沒有男人的肉棒粗大，他從不讓比他大的東西放進Damian的體內。Damian分開的唇瓣吐出色情的喘息，他感覺到假陰莖把他緊緻的穴肉，也一同抽出來。

他調整著呼吸，在玩具完全被抽出的時候，他可以聽到後穴「啵」的一聲，失去了肛塞的填滿，小穴無意識地一張一合，希望可以得到填滿。Tim喜歡看到Damian的後穴像是婊子發情般，總是為他而濕透，所以今天早上Tim在把假陽具插進他體內時，給他擠了很多潤滑液。現在過多的潤滑油自他的大腿間滑下來。

「現在坐到我的陰莖上。」再也無法忍耐的Tim禁不住命令，Damian也服從地把玩具放到桌子上，不帶一絲猶豫地跨在Tim身上。Damian面對著Tim，手放到背後，握著那再次硬透的陰莖，讓龜頭對準他一直渴求地收縮的小穴，緩慢地坐上去。「哈.......啊...嗯......」再度被填滿的後穴使Damian開始輕聲呻吟。Tim的肉棒又大又燙，Damian感覺自己就被分開兩半一樣，能做的只有發出低聲的呻吟。

「好孩子，Damian，做得很好。」待Damian把Tim的整根肉棒插進後穴的時候，Tim適時地讚賞他的行為，他親吻男生單薄的肩膀，有他的身上留下一個又一個紫紅色的咬痕和吻痕，每一個標記都代表著Damian是屬於Tim的。Damian感受著體內的陰莖在跳動，雖說一直插著一根假陰莖，可是真的和假的感覺並不一樣，沒有任何事物可以比得上Tim給他帶來的感受。

等Damian適應之後，Tim又繼續發號命令：「動起來，Damian。」語畢的下一秒，Damian便握著他的肩膀，上下吞套Tim的陰莖。男生不敢大聲喊出來，只能在每一次抽插的時候逼出輕喘。他的腦袋靠在Tim的肩上，十指用力地攥住對方整齊的西裝。「我要聽到你的聲音，Damian。」Tim懲罰似地咬Damian的耳珠，後者卻舒服地哼出聲。「可是...哈......」Damian無法在這個辦公室裡，像是在Tim的安全屋一樣舒服的喊叫出聲，這是他父親的公司，以後他總有天會接管這家公司，他的羞恥心阻止了他的本能。

看出來Damian的考量，Tim知道現在是時候他要把主導權奪回來了。他抱著男生的大腿，讓對方在仍然被插著陰莖的情況下轉過身，現在Damian背靠在他的胸膛前，面向沒有鎖上的大門，像是個發情的婊子一樣被Tim扒開雙腿，用力地狠操。

Tim的雙肘抵在椅子的扶手上，雙手則放到Damian的膝蓋下，把男生的雙腿分開，他們緊緊結合的下身仍然不歇止地交合。任何人只要開啓了辦公室的房門，都可以看見Damian正被他的養兄抽插得渾身泛紅，即使咬緊了下唇也無法制止他色情的呻吟聲。

在Tim的抽插下，每下都比之前Damian自己動更要用力，亦更要快速。「叫出來，Damian。為我叫出來，就像平時一樣。」Tim低喘著在Damian的耳邊說，逐點攻破男生的心房，他知道他可以讓對方不羞恥地叫出來。在Tim每下都撞上Damian的前列腺的情況下，男生終於無法再控制自己的呻吟，不再掩飾他吃力埋藏的情色一面。

「是的，就像這樣，真是個淫蕩的男孩子。你想讓我的下屬都聽見你的呻吟，然後在門外偷聽，甚至想像你的模樣，然後開始打飛機嗎？」話是這樣說，但他兩都知道這家辦公室的隔音是全公司最好的地方，沒有一絲聲音可以從這裡傳到外面。Damian的理智知道這不可能發生的，就算有那麼萬分之一的可能在其中，Tim也只會讓那可能性變為0。

況且Tim也不過是為了羞辱他，他很清楚這點。「不...啊......我是你的...你的......啊......Sir......好大...我是你的......」過多的快感讓Damian無法好好說話，可是單憑這些簡單的字眼，便足以讓Tim知道他想說的話。他聰明的男孩子總是知道如何讓他滿足。Tim滿意地說：「是的，你是我的，而我永不把你分享給別人。」

Damian舒服得不斷吐出甜蜜的呻吟，小穴緊緊地咬著Tim的肉棒，每一吋穴肉都圈在男人的陰莖上。辦公室中回響肉體碰撞的激烈聲音，淫靡的水聲不斷響起，混合Damian放肆的呻吟聲，簡直能讓發情的婊子也為此羞紅了臉。Tim絲毫不介意身上的西裝因為激烈的性事而皺起來，他只想佔有他的Damian。

無論操弄過多少遍，Damian的肉穴總是那麼緊緻，輕易便讓平日冷靜的Tim失去控制。Tim抱著男生站起來，把對方的雙腿放到地上，一把將桌上礙事的文件掃到地上，不願意有任何可能傷害到Damian的東西放在桌上。

Tim壓著Damian的後背，後者順從地伏在桌上。男人低下頭看著Damian暗粉的後穴因他抽出的動作而被抽出，又在他插進去的時候被捅進甬道中，抬起眼簾看著那明顯突出的蝴蝶骨展示在他面前，俯下身又是一陣啃咬。因為他們的親密，Damian的呻吟變得更甜膩。

Damian的乳頭蹭在辦公桌上磨得生痛，可是他喜歡這種疼痛，提醒自己和Tim確實是在做愛，不是在夢境中。不消片刻，他便已經感覺到熟悉的高潮即將到來，Damian的聲音開始拔得更高，攥在桌邊的手指也開始泛白。男生踮著腳，把屁股翹得更高，腰腹亦開始扭動起來。

「我......我要......sir......」雖說他知道自己快要撐不住，可是他知道在Tim高潮之前，他不被允許射出來。就算已經經歷過無數次高潮延遲，可是Damian仍然為了這個想法而讓眼眶變得潤濕。「再等一會，當個好孩子。」果然就如他所想的一樣，Tim會這樣和他說。Damian只能抽抽鼻子，讓男人繼續使用他的身體。

所幸的是Tim也沒有花多長時間，Damian感覺到體內的肉棒開始有節奏地跳動，也更粗了一圈，他知道Tim快要射給他了。「射給我......啊...射給我.......Sir......」染上情慾和哭腔的請求使Tim射進他的後穴中，灼熱的精液燒燙了Damian的神經。他翻著白眼，趾頭捲縮地伴隨著Tim的高潮，射在地上。

還在高潮餘韻的他們伏在一起休息，Tim憐愛地親吻Damian的後頸，親䁥地誇獎Damian是個好孩子，總是為他做得很好。閉起雙眼的男生不自覺在臉上掛起一個笑容，讓Tim把自己後穴的液體擦掉，再把他抱到懷中。Tim溫暖的懷抱和柔和的親吻，很快便讓Damian安穩地入睡，他知道Tim會把事後的所有處理好，然後會把他帶回家。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 啊，因為時間不太夠，寫得沒有平時的多，也感覺沒那麼香TTvTT 希望大家看得開心吧！
> 
> ＊ 人生第一篇Tim左方的PWP！應該不是最後一篇...吧？不過再寫其他Tim左方PWP的幾率應該奇低哈哈......
> 
> ＊ 明天是TimDami Week最後一天！主題為Secret Relationship！辛苦大家看到我在拼命洗板啦哈哈哈哈哈！


End file.
